pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phyborg and Feronster: Part I
Seeking revenge for being humiliated, Thaddeus and Thor ask the S.A.F. to experiment on Phineas and Ferb, with Phineas transforming into a cyborg! Part One Prologue It was a humid night, but then of course all summer nights, unless I'm mistaken, which I probably am, are humid. But I'm not here to talk about a humid night, I'm here to tell a story. Duh. Now then........ It was late, at 12:00 AM. Normally, most children and sensible adults are asleep at this time, but two children were not sleeping in their beds, quite the opposite really. These two children were named Thaddeus and Thor. Their names may sound familiar to you. This was because their names were similar to two other individuals by the name of Phineas and Ferb. Both pairs were stepbrothers, but there, any similarities, except for physical appearences and mental capabilities maybe, ended. Thaddeus and Thor were show-offs and were extremely arrogant. The one thing they had going for them was their above-average intelligence and above-average skills with construction and technology. Phineas and Ferb on the other hand, were most certainly not show-offs, well, maybe they were, but to a much lesser extent than Thaddeus and Thor. However, they were 100% not arrogant. Also, whilst Thaddeus and Thor possessed above-average intelligence and above-average skills with construction and technology, Phineas and Ferb possessed "Excellently Far-above above-average" in those areas. One day last summer, Thaddeus and Thor, on the urging of their sister and Candace, who was the sister of Phineas and Ferb, challenged the latter to see who could build a better fort. Thaddeus and Thor's fort was a giant wooden castle with a slide and a licorice dispenser. However, Phineas and Ferb's fort only looked like a small wooden hut with a tire swing. At least, not until it's true form was revealed, as due to zoning laws, the boys had to put most of their fort underground. Their fort was a gigantic towering tower consisting of an enormous variety of luxuries and features. The very sight of this tower "broke" Thaddeus and Thor's brains as they were taken home. It would be several weeks before they recovered and resumed their normal activities. However, never would they forget the humiliation they suffered that day, but for many months, they could not get their revenge on Phineas and Ferb as while they lived in the same town, they did not go to the same school or local areas. However, all that would change. Just the afternoon that led to this night, Thaddeus and Thor had discovered a terrifying organization that would help them in obtaining revenge on Phineas and Ferb. This organization was named Secret Arthropod Facilties, or S.A.F. for short. They had the technology and power to help Thaddeus and Thor get revenge on Phineas and Ferb, and right now, on this night in a dark alley near their house, they were discussing their plans with Emperor Scorpion, one of the executives of the S.A.F... "So, we want your organization to help us get revenge on Phineas and Ferb, and we hope that you have a variety of tactics that'll allow us to succeed in this goal." Thaddeus told the mutated scorpion. Emperor Scorpion looked at Thaddeus before replying. "Sure, we've got a whole lot of options that you can get revenge on. We've got weapons that can vaporize those two, the book of ultimate pranks, bounty hunters, and 1,000 ways to Sabotage your enemies." Thaddeus considered the options. "How about humiliation of the darkest kind?" Thaddeus suggested. Emperor Scorpion looked at the boy. "Continue." he said. "I want your organization to experiment on those two, give us what tactics they use to be so popular, and as a bonus, turn them into something that'll make the whole town hate them afterwards, I'm sure you and your organization have experiments you've always wanted to try hmm?" Thaddeus said. Emperor Scorpion looked at Thaddeus. "We've already done a similar operation before kiddo, and that was a near disaster on our part. A success, but a near disaster nonetheless. I'd recommend an operation that isn't gonna blow up the earth, cause in case you haven't noticed, I like living on earth." Thaddeus looked back at Emperor Scorpion. "Why not just use mind control, did you try that last time?" he asked. Emperor Scorpion's eyes widened as he slapped his face with his gigantic mutated claws. "No." he muttered. "Then that settles it, you experiment on those two and turn them into monsters that'll destroy their reputations and give us the secrets locked within their minds. We'll pay you twenty-thousand dollars should you accept and an addition thirty-thousand dollars should you succeed." Thaddeus said. "How did you come across such money?" Emperor Scorpion asked, eyes narrowing. "Our dad has connections with several rich bussiness man and he gives us a huge allowance, which we use to build our constructs." Thaddeus answered. Emperor Scorpion shrugged. "Well hopefully you learn how to manage your budget, Phineas and Ferb's inventions never cost a dime. Just wanted to point that out." Thaddeus' eyes widened and he slapped himself. "Let's go Thor." he said to his large silent brother as they snuck home. Emperor Scorpion then phoned his employees. "Let Operation: Dual Vengance begin." he said into his specially-designed cell phone for his giant claws. Chapter 1 - Why Trying to Bust Your Brothers is a Bad Idea And now we move on to the daytime, where Phineas and Ferb were making their latest inventions. Normally I'd skip over this and move on to something else, but unfortunely, I can't in this case. Phineas and Ferb's latest inventions were superhero suits, which Buford, one of their friends, decided to insult, until Ferb had put on one of the suits, colored green and blasted Buford with a laser fired out of his fist, frying the bully/friend. It wasn't long until all six kids, the other three being Isabella, Baljeet, and Irving, had donned supersuits and were flying all over the backyard with their new superpowers. Of course, there was one individual who hated all of this; Phineas and Ferb's sister Candace. She was not evil, but she, for whatever reason whatsoever, had an obesssion to bust her brothers whenever they created any ONE of their inventions. Yes she cared about them, yes that occasionally caused her obession to wane, but that obession was incredibly powerful and was difficult to control. At this moment, Candace was glaring at her brothers from her bedroom window, while her best friend, Stacy was watching all of this unfold. "Just look at them Stacy, flying around just WANTING to be busted." Candace angrily said to her friend. "Candace, don't you think you might wanna, y'know, try not to act all crazy about busting your brothers, I honestly don't see the appeal." Stacy said. "There's plenty of appeal in it! And I'm going to bust my brothers no matter what! Even if my phone needs to be recharged right now!" Candace yelled. "But uh, your phone is being recharged Candace." Stacy said. Candace facepalmed. "Besides, it's not like the tools to bust your brothers are gonna just be on your doorstep." Stacy said just as the doorbell rang. Candace raised an eye at Stacy as both headed downstairs to answer the door. Candace opened it and saw a package on the doorstep. Picking it up, she saw it was adressed to her. Candace ripped open the package and found that it held a baseball cap, a note, and a smaller steel package with a lock that had a lenses on it. Here is what the note said: Hello Candace Flynn, before you ask, no, we are not your boyfriend. However, we do intend to ask you a favor, and at the same time, allow you to achieve your lifelong dream of "busting" your brothers. You will see a steel box in the package. It contains undisputible evidence about the exploits of you brothers. However, it is locked and will remain locked until you accomplish one simple task. When it is complete, you will be in possession of the evidence. It is simple, merely have your brother with the red hair put the baseball cap on and that's all that must be done. Candace read the note and gained a huge smile on her face. Stacy's eyes widened when she saw Candace grab the baseball cap and run out to the backyard. "Hey Phineas, could you come down for a sec?" Candace called to her brother, flying in his red supersuit. "Sure!" Phineas said, landing down to the ground. "What is it?" he asked. "Just wanted to give you this." Candace said, placing the baseball cap on Phineas' head. The instant the baseball cap touched Phineas' head, it immediately transformed. The cap shed its fabric form and transformed into a larger, more technical helmet. Phineas' eyes then became blank and he immediately flew up into the sky. Two seconds later, the rest of the gang fell to the ground, their supersuits torn to shreds and unusuable. Phineas then flew off into the distance, leaving the kids shocked, but Candace was rushing into the house, ready to obtain the evidence to bust her brothers. "Yee hee hehe." she giggled as she burst past a shocked Stacy and opened the box, only to find another note. Here is what it read. We were just kidding about giving you evidence. Thank you for allowing us to accomplish our mission. To compensate however, we put thirty bucks in the box. Candace read the note and pulled out the thirty dollars, which were not counterfeit. Stacy tried her hardest to restrain herself from laughing out loud, then realized something. "Uh-oh" she said, realizing what horrible thing had happened. Chapter 2 - Pursing the Enemy Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus, pet of Phineas and Ferb and one of the top field agents in the O.W.C.A., an organization devoted to stopping evil, witnessed the entire event unfold. Now Perry may have been an undercover agent yes, but he loved his owners and hated to see them get injured. It didn't take Perry two seconds to figure who was behind this. The S.A.F. were back. Quickly, Perry rushed into his lair via a trapdoor and dropped into his chair, facing his boss, Major Monogram, who was on a screen. Before the major could brief Perry however, the platypus immediately ran out of his chair and ran into the room where Major Monogram gave the live briefing. "Agent P, what are you doing?" Monogram asked in shock. Perry did not answer and ran towards Carl, who was an unpaid intern that worked for the O.W.C.A... Perry shoved Carl out of the way and immediately typed some keys and a survelliance video of what had happened just a few moments ago occured. In stunned silence, Major Monogram and Carl saw Candace put the brainwashing helmet disguised as a baseball hat on Phineas' head and the note that told Candace what to do, as well as the thirty bucks. "Great googly moogly! Agent P, forget Doofenshmirtz, get that helmet off Phineas before likely the S.A.F. get their hands on him!" Major Monogram cried out. Perry saluted, got out his jetpack and flew out of a nearby window that had been conviently been placed in the room. It didn't take long for Perry to find his owner. Phineas' supersuit was colored red and we all know that red is a color that stands out. Perry was trying his hardest, but he was unable to catch up to Phineas, who had managed to obtain a headstart. Perry had no choice but to follow Phineas to his destination. *** Emperor Scorpion was impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for Phineas to show up on the large, black colored ship owned of course, by the S.A.F... There was a large open main deck and a superstructure, basically, it was a flatter, flying version of an oil tanker. "How long until the boy gets here?" The mutated bipedeal scorpion asked. "He'll be here boss, don't worry." Ellen the Tarantula answered. "But I have to ask, where did those two boys who gave us our mission got this idea anyway?" Emperor Scorpion shrugged, and at that moment in a city in Las Vegas, a fat man wearing glasses looked up for a moment, shrugged, and went back to his chess practice. "Ah, there's our little test subject." Ellen said. Phineas landed on the deck. "Ant teams, take the boy to the lab and prepare him for his transformations." "When's the platypus coming?" Emperor Scorpion asked. "Who knows?" Ellen asked. At that moment, Perry rushed towards the ship, and two seconds later, Emperor Scorpion picked up a Neuron-Paralizer Rope and threw it on the platypus, Perry fell to the ground as the rope wrapped around him. "Finally." the scorpion muttered. Chapter 3 - Planning and Action It was useless to struggle, Perry was unable to move. The glowing red rope had paralyzed most of Perry's body. He couldn't move his limbs, but he could turn his head and blink. He was also capable of chattering. Perry looked at Emperor Scorpion in fury as the mutated scorpion picked up the platypus and carried him over his shoulder. Perry chattered in anger. "Yeah, that won't help you at all Perry. But don't you worry, you'll have a front row seat as your owner becomes our latest superweapon! Don't ask how our clients got that idea." Emperor Scorpion said. The fat man in Las Vegas once again looked up and once again looked back at his chess practice. Emperor Scorpion then looked through a glass screen and lowered the restraining Perry so he could see through the glass. Perry's eyes widened in horror. S.A.F. agents had placed Phineas, now without his supersuit onto an operating table and were holding several sinister-looking tools along with several mechanical parts. Ellen crawled onto the boy's face. "Okay, put that there, we'll use that and someone throw that spandex into the trash can." Ellen said, giving out orders. "Now you're going to watch every single moment of this. Oh, and by the way, I wonder if this is what your second-dimension counterpart felt?" Emperor Scorpion said. Perry looked apprehensively as the S.A.F. began to operate on Phineas. Several Miles Away Heinz Doofenshimirtz sat down in an armchair, impatiently tapping his foot and waiting for Perry, his nemisis, not knowing that Perry was now in the clutches of the S.A.F... "Where is Perry the Platypus? He should've been here ten minutes ago!" he griped. Heinz looked at his latest device; the Revertinator. It was a large laser beam, similar in design to most of his "inators". It essentially reverted anything to a previous state. Heinz planned to use the device to revert his brother Roger, the mayor into a previous state. To do this, Heinz set up a pie trap in city hall, which Roger stepped into. No one had seen this occur, but Heinz intended to use the Revertinator when Roger stepped outside City Hall and revert back into him being covered in pie, humilating him as a result in public. Heinz decided to give Perry more time to show up, unaware of the horror that would make the Revertinator scheme look like a bake sale. Several other Miles Away Two people were in the Danville Towers Hotel, eating breakfast. One was a blond-haired male aged twenty-three, while the other person was a red-haired female aged nineteen. On the couch sat a sixteen-year old black haired male, who was playing a video game he had obtained yesterday, he was so anxious to play it, he had skipped breakfast. Looking out the window was the oldest of the four, he had long silver hair, and was a thirty-five year old man. Their names were Chris, Brianna, Prescott, and Thomas Silver. "So what's on the agenda boss?" Chris asked lazily. "The same thing it is ever since we started this mission, recruit Phineas Flynn into Enigma." Thomas answered. "What value does an eleven-year old who hasn't gone under any kind of training whatsoever, and who hasn't seen anything really horrible possess that would help our organization?" Brianna asked, munching a piece of bacon. Chris spoke up again "You really haven't told us much boss, all we know is that the kid is A. Son of Jason Flynn B. An extraordinary inventor, and C. A bearer of a "Great Power". What the heck does that last part even mean?" Thomas turned around and threw a file at Brianna, who caught it. She then opened the file and Chris looked over her shoulder so he could read it as well. Within a few moments, the file was closed and the two Enigma agents were stunned in silence. Prescott took no notice of the scene, and continued to play his video game, having reached the final boss. "No way, he's really, Him?" Chris asked, stunned and slightly horrified. Brianna had the same look of shock on her face as well. "Yes, it is imperative that he becomes part of our organization, else, he will never realize his grand destiny." Thomas told the two. "I don't think blowing up the universe counts as a "Grand Destiny" Chris muttered. "I heard that West." Thomas said. "Why do we even have codenames in the first place? If you ask me using our real names would work just fine." Prescott remarked, not looking up from his game. Thomas Silver facepalmed in frustration. Also Other Several Miles Away Candace was sitting on the couch, frustrated that her attempt to bust her brothers had failed. On the one hand, she had thirty bucks, on the other hand, her brothers weren't in trouble. Stacy looked at Candace scornfully. She knew of Candace's obession to bust her brothers, but never in her wildest dreams thought that she would sacrifice the safety of her siblings just to get them in trouble. It disgusted Stacy and she knew that Phineas' stepbrother and friends were likely to be furious. And how right she was. Chapter 4 - A Rant That's Actually Productive The remaining members of the gang stormed into the living room, each of their eyes burned with anger at Candace. The teenage girl however, was unfazed by all of this. "What?" Candace asked nonchalantly Everyone looked at Candace in shock. How could she be so indifferent to her brother being abducted? Baljeet spoke up first: "What? You say "What?" Your brother was kidnapped to parts unknown by some strange reason and you say "What?" Why would you even do that?" Irving then sighed. "Guys, I have to tell you something. As you know, I stalk Phineas and Ferb on a daily basis and have thus learned everything about the two, including their favorite foods, what goes on inside their heads, and all of their darkest secrets." Upon hearing this, Ferb's eyes widened, which went unnoticed, not because of Irving's stalking, but because he knew of Ferb's dangerous and bizziare double-life. Ferb then forced these thoughts out of his head, the situation of what was happening now was more important. Irving continued with his explaination. "Guys, something you don't know is that everytime Phineas and Ferb build something, Candace here always tries to get them in trouble through various means, mainly by obtaining evidence or getting her mom to arrive at home and witness what they've created." This made Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella gasp, but Ferb merely shrugged his shoulders, he already knew of this fact. "So basically, Candace sent her brother off to parts unknown, just to GET them in TROUBLE?" Baljeet asked in shock. Irving sadly nodded his head. "I know Candace is crazy, but I don't think she'd go as far as to do something that drastic to Dinner Bell." Buford said. Ferb then looked at the steel box and the thirty dollars in Candace's hand. He then walked over to his step-sister. "Hey, what are you doing?" Candace asked in an annoyed, rude tone. Ferb said nothing as he swiped his hand at her throat, causing everyone to gasp, but not Candace, she looked like she had come out of a trance. "Wha-What?" she asked Ferb showed everyone a small device in his hands. Everyone, except for the still-dazed Candace, looked at it. Baljeet pulled out a magnifying glass and read the label on it: Obessession Extreme Module WARNING: Use With Caution. The Following Side-Effects/Risks Include: Exhaustion, Extreme Obession, and Shedding of Emotions. DO NOT USE on Fellow Agents. Violators will be Killed Everyone reading the label felt uncomfortable. It was clear to everyone that the situation wasn't entirely Candace's fault, but what was making everyone even more uneasy than the label was the potential fact that the entire occurance of Phineas' kidnapping was the fact that it had been planned and organized quite effectively. The entire room was silent as the five kids left for the door. "Hey Candace, should we go with them?" Stacy asked "Phineas got kidnapped" "He'll be fine, I think." Candace said, though worry was now laced in her voice. "Candace, Phineas was kidnapped by some sort of weird organization thingy!" Stacy said Candace sweatdropped and groaning, she got up from the couch and she and Stacy went to join the kids to find Phineas. Little did they know, Phineas would find them. Chapter 5 - Kill, Kill, KILL! "Wake up Lazybones!" Ellen yelled into Emperor Scorpion's non-existant ears. The giant bipedeal scorpion jumped up in surprise, as he had fallen asleep while Phineas was undergoing the transformation process. "I'm awake, I'm awake!" the startled mutant yelled. Ellen rolled all eight of her eyes in annoyance. "How long was I out?" he asked "Five minutes. You fell asleep soon after we started." Ellen said. Then she looked at Perry, shooting a look that could kill. "Eh" Ellen shrugged. She then turned to the door to the lab. "Here's our latest cyborg boss. But be warned, he doesn't have many skills. Aside from increased agility and enhanced reflex, as well as an extendible arm plus increased stamina, he doesn't have many skills. We gave him plenty of compact weapons though. Ellen raised her pedipalps and cackled. Emperor Scorpion rolled his eyes. "Couldn't help it boss, had to." she explained. "Open the door boys." she called out. Several other spiders and beetles nodded and opened the door. Ellen could've just pressed the switch to open it, but decided to inflict physchological damage to Perry, and so increased the drama as best as she could. Perry was enraged at how lightly this bugs were taking this whole affair, but he couldn't do anything as long as he was tied up in the Neuron Ropes. "Anywho, enough of the drama, blah, blah, behold your owner as our newest robot!" Ellen beckoned to a now totally transformed Phineas. Perry's eyes widened in horror. Phineas had undergone a transformation very similar to Perry's second dimension counterpart. His clothing attire had been changed. Phineas's striped T-Shirt had been replaced with a plain red one and a dull green jacket now hung over it. His shorts had been changed into jeans, though the left pant of them had been torn apart. However, the most horriflying changes had yet to come. Metal covered the majority of his body. Phineas's right leg had become entirely mechanical, with wires running along the bottom half of it. His right arm was now mostly covered in steel, with only a few areas of human skin showing. An electronic belt resembling a circuit board was now on his waist loaded with compact weapons and his left arm had become entirely mechanical. Phineas's hair had also changed into gray metal and this metal extended to cover most of the upper-half of Phineas's face. A receiver was also attached to the left side of Phineas's face. His right eye had a cybernectic look to it. Perhaps most unnerving of all, Phineas's normally optimistic smile had given way to an unnerving scowl. Emperor Scorpion nodded in satisfaction. "As you can see, your former owner now works for us." he said to Perry, then he turned to Phineas. "From this day forth, your name is no longer Phineas, now you are known as Phyborg, I know the name change sucks, but it's all I can come up with at the moment. Your performance however, will more than easily make up for the name change." ES said to Phineas. "Your order is simple, destroy the Tri-State Area and kill everyone you find, unless we tell you not to. Is that clear?" ES asked Phyborg. Phyborg nodded. "Yes sir." Chapter 6 - Bitter Taste Perry watched apprehensively as Phyborg walked down the hallway. Tears began to well up in his eyes, he couldn't believe that he had allowed one of his owners to be kidnapped by the most dangerous organization in the world and failed to stop them. Perry still remembered the time that his owners had discovered his secret and had ended getting tangled up in a grand adventure in another dimension, which ended in their memories being erased. During that time, Perry had encountered an evil robotic alternate version of himself who was turned back to good in the end. Now Perry knew exactly what kind of psycological effects his 2nd Dimensional counterpart had on his former owners when he was evil. ES looked at Perry. "So what should we do with him? Throw him off the edge of the ship and watch him go "Splat?"" He suggested. Ellen shrugged and gestured for a large team of ants to march up to her. "Throw the platypus off the ship" She ordered. The ants all saluted and ES dropped Perry onto the ground. The ants then picked up Perry and started to head up to the overtop deck area of the ship. They entered an elevator and within moments, were up on the open deck. "C'mon guys, let's get rid of this thing." the lead ant called. Perry managed to get a glimpse of Phyborg, who was preparing to take off. "One, two, three!" And with those words, the ants threw Perry off the ship. Perry struggled to get free but he still couldn't move. There was nothing he could do. Perry closed his eyes and waited for the fall, but instead of impacting the ground, he landed on a matrress truck Perry felt something loosen around his body and saw that the Neuron Ropes had been broken off. Perry sighed in relief. But up above, Phyborg was taking off, ready to totally destroy the Tri-State Area. Chapter 7 - Violence is Golden Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, and Stacy looked everywhere for Phineas, trash cans, sewars, fast food restuarants, you name. Baljeet and Buford even entered Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, ignoring the jingle, but Heinz just slammed the door in their faces. Ferb entered several shady places and inquired about Phineas's location, only to get the same words: "No we don't where your stepbrother is". After a short while, they all converged. "It's hopeless, we're never going to find Phineas at this rate." Stacy griped. "Stop wracking me with guilt!" Candace moaned. "Welp, I'm going home." Buford said. But before anyone else could reply, they all heard a commotion from several people that made them look up in horror. "What is that?" "I think it's a plane" "Nah it's a bird" "Cut the old plane-bird saying! It looks more like a flying cyborg guy with a triangular-shaped head that's getting . ready to kill us!" "Yeah right!" The next thing anyone knew, there was an enormous explosion, throwing the kids and teens off their feet. Phyborg was beginning his attack. People screamed and ran for cover, but Phyborg's arms changed into missle launchers, and he fired a barrage of missiles into the sky, which flew in random directions before impacting their targets on the ground. The ground shuddered, as if recoiling from a punch to the face. Phyborg's face was cold and unmoved, he didn't react to the destruction whatsoever, he just turned around, and from his eyes burst lasers that instantly cut several skyscrapers in half. The upper halves fell to the ground, their occupants screaming as they met their demise. Phyborg looked at the lower halves, raised his hand, and fired a gigantic laser beam that vaporized them instantly. People ran in random directions, screaming in horror as Phyborg blasted buildings out of existance. Just one minute after Phyborg's initial attack, Downtown Danville was in chaos, and Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, and Stacy were seperated from each other as running, panicking people tried not to get killed in the rampage. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Heinz heard the commotion and ran to his balcony to take a better look. What he saw terrified him. "Norm, come look at this!" he cried. Norm walked over to the balcony and joined Heinz on the balcony. "I can't believe this, something's destroying the Tri-State Area and it isn't me!" "I thought you only wanted to take over the Tri-State Area, not destroy it sir." Norm said. This gave Heinz food for thought as he walked away from the balcony, well, not really. Phyborg had sprouted an enormous fan, which had created an enormous gust of wind that had blown Heinz off his balcony and into a table covered with invention parts. Norm was unaffected due to his weight. "Ouch." Heinz groaned. At the Danville Towers Hotel, Thomas Silver was looking at the scene with a stolid and cold expression on his face. "Um, boss, what's with all of the explosions?" Chris answered apprehensively, as he too was looking at the destruction, along with Brianna and Prescott, who were also looking at the current scene in amazement. Thomas Silver looked at him, then turned and walked briskly away. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this occurance. The S.A.F.'s latest assignment is starting to interfere in our mission, not help enforce it. You three will stay here whilst I deal with them." With those words, Thomas Silver raised his arm, and a cyan rune-like mark appeared on the back of his hand. The rune glowed harshly and two seconds later, Thomas Silver had disappeared. Chris, Brianna, and Prescott looked at themselves nervously, they didn't want to exactly be left behind in a town getting destroyed by an eleven year-old cyborg. Chapter 8 - Thomas Silver VS. The S.A.F.: Prelimenary "Boss, come over here." Ellen called out to Emperor Scorpion, who once again taking a snooze, though it was a light one as he had fallen asleep ten minutes ago, and someone had accidently dropped a large weight on him, so it was pretty easy to wake him up. He walked over to where Ellen was, which was the computer screen she was at. "What?" he asked, still feeling sore from the weight. "The cyborg modifications we did to the kid, they seem, suspicious." she said, concerned. "How?" Emperor Scorpion asked, slowly regaining his composure. "When we transformed the kid, we only gave him a few abilities, seeing as we didn't have much time to transform him entirely, hence his crass and unrefined appearence. His abilities, like I said earlier, were only enhancements to his normal physical capabilites, an extendable arm and as much skill with weapons as we could input as possible in a short amount of time." She paused apprehensively. "Okay, continue." ES said, intrigued by the going-on. "However, we have seen results way more than what we expected. We thought he'd have enough skill to slowly destroy Danville, but instead, in just eight minutes, he's destroyed half of Downtown Danville, reducing it to rubble, and he's moved onto the suburbs, which have been almost completely destroyed. We've given him an order to slow down, which he's complied with, but this also gives us to time to assess the situation." Ellen stopped, took a drink of water, then continued. "His abilities are way more powerful than we anticipated, we used a program to moniter him and his vitals, as well as his power level, and the dumb thing overloaded." "Then how the heck are his current feats possible?" ES asked, dumbfounded. He wasn't one to doubt his second-in-command. "No clue, we have no idea how this is possible. The only plausible explanations are that our prototype Upgraderer has been tested, but we've only started to put together and it's back at main HQ. The second is that we accidently slipped a strong-enough power source into him, but we didn't have any on this ship aside from the defense systems." Ellen replied. Before anyone else could continue, there was another commotion at the other end of the computer room. And one of the agents at the monitor, was yelling at the top of his nanobot:"Enigma Alert, Engima Alert!" "What? Oh come on, not now!" ES complained, rushing to another monitor. He gasped at what he saw. He had expected for a whole army of Enigma Agents, with their strange supernatural powers, but was surprised to see who was really coming to attack. "Heh, well what d'you know? The big fish himself, leader of Engima, Thomas Silver." ES commented. Indeed, heading towards the S.A.F. ship was Thomas Silver, his mark glowing harshly, and with an equally harsh look on his face. Silver was flying in the air, using his powers. He looked at the S.A.F. ship, grunted, and pulled out his special set of silver pistols. These were incredibly powerful guns, firing gigantic spheres of silver-colored energy, or bullets that could rip a person to shreds. ES managed to catch the Enigma leader draw his guns. "Oh crap, all S.A.F. units to your battlestations, all S.A.F. units to your battlestations! This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill!" He yelled into the intercom, causing all of the S.A.F. agents aboard to grab their weapons and/or head over to where they manned the ship's weapons. Withing five seconds, all of the S.A.F. agents aboard were ready for battle. "Ellen, Benedict, Belial, come with me! We've got company!" ES commanded to them. "Thanks Captain Obvious!" Benedict replied rudely. ES shrugged and turned away. The team he had selected quickly followed him to the ship's roof. "Oh boy" Benedict muttered to himself. Belial was cracking his metaphorical "Knuckles" while Ellen held her wand grimly. The four got into the elevator and within a few moments, were up on deck to do battle. ES looked at Thomas Silver, who glared at them. "ATTACK!" ES cried, and all hell broke loose. Chapter 9 - Thomas Silver Vs. The S.A.F....For Real This Time Within moments of ES's command, the S.A.F. were viciously attacking the Enigma leader with all they had. Laser cannons, missiles, any kind of long-range weapon ever thought possible. Yet despite this, Thomas Silver didn't even suffer a scratch. He had created a shield with his tattoo, which was blocking all of the attacks thrown at him, much to the S.A.F.'s chargin. "Argh, I hate those stupid tattoos!" Benedict griped, having produced a huge bazzoka which was now out of ammo. "Just keep firing, he'll run out of energy soon! He can't keep this up much longer!" Ellen cried out. Thomas Silver grimaced. Despite the noise produced by the firing of pure death, he heard what Ellen had said. He was losing stamina, and fast. He decided to change tactics. All right then, then I'll have my offense be my greatest defence Thomas Silver then fired his two guns, and in an instant, the S.A.F. craft stopped firing, all of the weapons were suddenly offline. Thomas Silver's guns had destroyed them all, and if they hadn't nearly been out of ammo, it would've blown them up for sure. "Dangit! We'll have to fight him one-on-one!" ES muttered. At these words, Ellen and Benedict looked at each other, then at Belial, who nodded. "LET'S GET 'EM!" Belial cried out, unleashing a battle cry that made everyone (Except for all of the S.A.F. agents) cringe. "All S.A.F. agents, get out your weapons, we're fighting him personally!" ES commanded. All of the S.A.F. agents pulled out their normal weapons and jetpacks, but only those who were incapable of flight pulled out a jetpack before they all rushed at Thomas Silver. "Urg." Thomas Silver muttered. His tattoo glowed as he teleported out of the way, appearing at a location perpendicular to the charge of arthropods. I've got you now But just as Thomas Silver was about to fire, Ellen had already seen where he had appeared. She spun her wand, and an orange cloud burst from it and landed on Thomas Silver's guns. One second later, they exploded. Thomas Silver was now without a weapon. "YAHOO!" Belial cried out once again. He held up a small blue sphere and within seconds, he had created 1,000 clones of himself, and all of them pulled out a high-tech crossbow. "HAHAHA!" Belial and his clones shrieked as one-thousand miniscule, but incredibly powerful bolts were fired at Thomas Silver. Curses, I suppose I'll have to use my real powers, I'm getting rusty. Thomas Silver raised his arm, and just before Belial's barrage of bolts could hit him, an immense pillar made of silver crystal burst from the ground and blocked the attack, exploding in the process. "Aw come on!" Belial griped. "I really hate that guy!" "Curse his geomancy-alien heritage!" "Is there anyone here who can scream really loudly besides Belial?" "SHUT UP THE LOT OF YOU!" ES cried out, irritated at the complaining of his subordinates. That got them to shut up. "I'll take him on myself, the rest of you back me up." ES declared. His subordinates looked at each other and nodded solemnly. "It's your game boss." Ellen said, putting her wand away. ES nodded, grunted, then flew towards Thomas Silver, who had used his tattoo to safely land on the ground. Thomas Silver thrust his palm to the ground, and an enormous silver cage burst from the ground and before ES knew it, he was on the ground, his jetpack destroyed. Thankfully, he wasn't severely injured. "I would recommend that you stop your mission Emperor Scorpion, continue, and there will be consequences beyond your imagination." Thomas Silver said to ES. ES rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that Silver." he replied. "Then how do you explain the Alpha-Bet? Operation Sicko?" "Taken care of" Thomas Silver narrowed his eyes, and slapped his right forearm, causing a silver blade parallel to his arm to burst from it. ES grunted, then lept at the Enigma leader, his tail dripping venom. Thomas Silver dashed at him, jumped and struck at ES, but ES quickly spun around and stung Thomas Silver with his stinger. The leader of Engima quickly fell to the ground. "Boooo" ES laughed. His victory was short-lived though. Thomas Silver staggered and got up, but not to ES's surprise. Thomas Silver's tattoo's inner markings had spread all over the Enigma leader's body. Curses, forced to use my tattoo's advanced state. I can't let this drag out. "Allright, you're too much of a hassle. Die" ES declared as he vomited out a huge wave of smaller versions of himself, and they headed straight for Thomas Silver, whose eyes were closed. "Actually, I could say the same for you." Thomas Silver said calmly as he quickly placed his palms on the ground, and all of a sudden, an enormous pillar of silver burst from the ground, causing ES to stagger. The gigantic pillar then began to sharpen like a pencil, throwing ES and his spawn off the pillar. Thomas Silver had created a handhold for himself. "AAGH!" ES screamed. Ellen heard her boss's screams, pulled out her wand, and shot a beam of blue energy that created a bubble that immediately encased ES, preventing him from falling to the ground. "All units, ATTACK!" she ordered. With those words, all of the S.A.F. personallel drew whatever weapons they had and attacked Thomas Silver. The Engima leader reacted quickly and shot shards of silver-colored crystal shards at the S.A.F. agents, but Benedict reacted quickly, and two of his robot arms grew in size, two shapes emerging from them. He then thrust them together, causing an enormous shield to envelop his colleagues, blocking the blunt force of the attack. Belial signaled to Wolfgang and another agent, who was an assassin bug. The three agents then dashed at Thomas Silver, too fast for him to react, mainly because Wolfgang had thrown a flash bomb that had blinded him. Belial pulled out his crossbow and cloning device, creating 100,000 clones of himself. One second later, 100,001 bolts hit the pillar of crystals, causing it to explode. Thomas Silver tried to create another one, but the assassin bug agent pulled out a laser gun and shot him in his left leg. Thomas Silver then landed on the ground. Ellen twirled her wand and fired a bolt of black-colored electricity at the Enigma leader. All right, I've wasted my time here. It's best I get out of here Thomas Silver then teleported before the black bolt hit him. ES descended to the ground, the bubble he was in popping in the process while the damaged S.A.F. airship landed on the ground. "Drat, he got away." ES muttered. Ellen and the others landed on the ground. "No use going after him boss." Ellen stated. "He's probably far away right now and our engines and defensive systems are offline." "Eh, fine." ES shrugged. "Back to the state of our aircraft, the rest of it is thankfully undamaged, aside from a few messes. We still have operational power, so we can continue to assess the kid's power as a cyborg, which still baffles me." ES nodded in understanding and headed back to the ship. Chapter 10 - Emotional Dimensions Thomas Silver, gasping for breath, teleported back to Danville. He waited for a few seconds to get his breath back, and for his wounds to heal as his tattoo receded. He sighed in relief. He looked around and saw his subordinates running towards him. He got up to face them. That was when he was able to look at his surroundings. When he had left Danville, it was still intact on some level, but now it had been totally reduced to rubble. Only DEI, Heinz's penthouse skyscraper, was still rising above the wreckage, but the protrusion on it that made it resemble Ferb's head had been cleaved off and there were several holes present in the structure. "About time you got here boss, we nearly got our butts fried off!" Chris griped. He, Prescott, and Brianna were covered in scratches, though they hadn't taken much damage and the scratches were few. "I told you I would be dealing with the S.A.F." TS replied. "They beat you up pretty good though, you're in worse shape than we are!" Prescott said. "In either case, that is in the past." TS once again replied. "I see no need to ask what happened here, but are you three the only survivors?" "Nah, we saw a whole lot of people cowering under the wreckage. After the town got pwned, the cyborg-kid took his time directly killing everyone." Brianna answered. "Where is he now?" TS asked. "I don't want to know, I value my life!" Chris yelled out. TS then stiffened, put his right hand over Chris' mouth, used his other arm to grab Prescott and Brianna, then ran over to an enormous pile of wreckage, dropping his three subordinates. "Be quiet you three, something interesting is about to happen." TS said. The four Engima agents peered over the wreckage pile. "I don't see anything of interest." Chris muttered. "Just two guys getting killed, that's all." Brianna muttered. Indeed, two teenagers were being cornered by Phyborg, who had warped his arm into a buzzsaw. "St-stay back!" they cried out in horror, only to be sliced into mincemeat, screaming bloody murder as they were being killed. "Ouch" Prescott winced. "Again, nothing of interest boss." Chris muttered again. "PHINEAS!" cried a voice. "OH?" TS smirked. At the site of the damaged and grounded S.A.F. aircraft, Ellen and ES were watching the scene through Phyborg's mechanical eye, though they couldn't see the Enigma agents. "ARGH! A MUSH SCENE!" ES yelled, prompting a whack on his head courtesy of Ellen. "Shut up" Ellen said, unaffected by what was about to appear. "Easy for you to say, you eat all of your dates!" ES griped. "Just bear with it." Ellen replied. ES grumbled in response Back in Danville, the source of the voice walked forward. If this source doesn't surprise you, then you're an idiot. "Phineas, who did this to you!" Isabella cried out, walking up to Phyborg. Phyborg didn't even bother to answer her question. "None of your concern. My orders were plain and simple; destroy this town and slaughter everyone in it. And you count as everyone." Isabella took a deep breath and stepped closer to Phyborg. "Don't you realize that you're hurting the ones you love?" On the S.A.F. craft, ES gagged. Phyborg was silent, his arm then turned into a missile launcher. "Just get out of my way." he answered coldly and fired. Isabella then braced herself. There was a massive explosion. Phyborg looked as the dust cloud settled. "Goodbye mush!" ES cried as he danced a little jig, only to get another knock on the head courtesy of Ellen. "Uh, boss, she isn't dead." Ellen said. ES looked at the screen and groaned. Isabella looked, she wasn't even close to being injured. This gave her some confidence as she looked at Phyborg. From the wreckage pile, Thomas Silver looked on, holding his smoking backup set of pistols. "Again, just die." Phyborg replied as he threw a cluster of grenades at Isabella. There was another set of explosions, but Isabella was strangely no longer near the blast radius, instead being behind Phyborg. "You won't get rid of me that easily!" she declared. "OH COME ON!" ES groaned. He had had enough of the mush scene. He grabbed the microphone used to communicate with Phyborg. "Kill the girl, chase her, squash her, run her off a cliff, stab her, WHATEVER! JUST KILL HER BEFORE I HAVE TO SEE ANYMORE OF THIS MUSH SCENE THAT MADE THE AUTHOR SQUIRM WITH AWFULNESS!" Phyborg's eyes narrowed and he flew at Isabella, who tried to stand her ground. Thomas Silver however, activated his tattoo, and teleported Isabella to a safer location. He then shut his eyes to convey a message to her. Don't stay here, run! Isabella didn't know who the voice was, but the instinct to survive took hold, and she ran off from Phyborg, tears now flying from her eyes. Chapter 11 - Chasing Towards the End Emperor Scorpion sighed and lay down on the floor, exhausted from his rant/command. Ellen looked down at him, shrugged, then went back to the screen. Meanwhile, back in Danville, Isabella was running as fast as she could from Phyborg who was firing enormous hails of whatever projectiles he could create. Despite his constants misses, he wasn't really getting angry. After all, the girl was just another person to kill and besides, he could destroy Danville's population on a whim. It really didn't matter how long Isabella could dodge him. Now, as I am not Sharon Miller, I will not describe all of the chase scene with a boring narration. I'll let your imagination decide how long this chase scene lasts, call me lazy, but I want to play Wizard101 and plus, I also want to finally move onto Part II of this fic and finally churn out new fics. Either case, after about ten to twenty minutes, at least from my writing POV, Phyborg and Isabella came to the only tall structure remaining in Danville, DEI, Heinz's building. Isabella ran into the lobby and ran up the stairs, knowing that if she took the elevator, chances were that Phyborg would just set the narrow shaft ablaze, which would obviously kill her. Panting, she summoned her last bit of strength and in a surprisingly short amount of time, reached the top. Isabella looked at the nearest door and knocked on it frantically. A man wearing a lab coat opened it. "Who are you?" Heinz asked, annoyed. Isabella didn't even bother to answer. She ran into Heinz's penthouse suite. Heinz turned around, ready to command Norm to get rid of the intruder, but a large line appeared on his body. The two vertical halves of Heinz's body fell onto the ground. A small missile then flew into the room and impacting Norm, destroying him in a massive explosion. Phyborg walked into the room, and held up his missile-launcher arm. "Good-bye." he said. Isabella ran for cover, but tripped over a large metal bar that had been lying around for no reason and flew onto a large red button which turned out to be the Revert-inator's "On" button. The laser cannon flipped around and blasted Phyborg. Phineas Flynn fell limply to the ground unconcious. Isabella ran up to him. At the S.A.F. craft, ES was bawling his eyes out, mainly because he had seen the label on the device that Isabella, in her panic, failed to notice and he knew what had happend. Ellen rolled her eyes. "Don't worry boss, we're halfway through this mission." she said. ES took no notice. He hates the concept of love that much, but since he lost girlfriend in that nuke accident, who can blame him? Back at DEI, Isabella looked over at the Revert-inator and its "Delayed Reaction" feature, and I'll let your imaginations feast on that. THE END (FOR NOW) Category:Fanon Works Category:S.A.F story Category:Owned by DT